Second Chances:New Beginnings, New Endings?
by jtbwriter
Summary: Rick and A.J. Simon ride to the rescue when a land grab threatens Rick's girlfriend.
1. Default Chapter

SECOND CHANCES:  
NEW BEGINNINGS, NEW ENDINGS?  
  
BY JTBWRITER  
  
(This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters are owned by Universal  
and are only being borrowed for a little while.)  
  
"Sell your land or else lose everything".  
  
Laurie Scott looked at the cutout letter message for the twentieth time, turning it over and over for a clue as to the sender. She shook the envelope it came in, smelled the note for tell-tale odors, finally folding both together and stuffing them in her shirt pocket. Turning back to the mailbox where she had found the threat, she examined the inside, finding nothing. Frustrated, she slammed the lid and walked back down the drive, calling as she went "Rob, Robin, time to go to the airport!". Two teenagers came running out of the small ranch house to meet her, and cold fear replaced her anger at the 2nd threatening letter in a week. She forced a smile as she joined her niece and nephew and climbed into the aging jeep, reminding them to buckle up. As they headed toward the highway, she silently thanked God she had already invited Rick, A. J. and Aunt Ceci for the week.  
  
If anyone could figure out who was behind these threats, the Simons could.  
  
Rick Simon stared out the window at the tarmac below, wondering for the umpteenth time why he had agreed to come to Arizona. Sure he had a good time with Laurie's niece and nephew on their visit; they were nice kids, well behaved. They had certainly taken to A.J. and Mom the minute they got off their flight to San Diego, running up to them and hugging first Laurie, then pausing in front of A.J., Robin with her big eyes smiling and saying, "See, he's just like Auntie said!" Cecelia opened her arms to both children, saying, "Welcome to San Diego" and was nearly bowled over by their enthusiastic greeting.  
  
All the time Rick had stood back, warily waiting his turn to say hi, when Laurie took his arm and pulled him over to the kids. Robert stuck his hand out and said "Thank you for saving my aunt, Mr. Simon". Rick shook hands and replied "You're welcome, kid". Robin followed suit, holding out her hand but drawing the big man into a hug and whispering "Yeah, thank you for saving her from that man".  
  
Rick felt his heart melt. "Anytime, honey, anytime". Turning, he caught Laurie wiping her eyes and teasing her, announced "Ok, kids, now you've done it, she's got to find a hankie!" Both children laughed and he had the satisfaction of seeing her stick her tongue out before joining in the merriment.  
  
That had been a fun day, and seeing the enjoyment Mom got out of having Laurie's kids, well, it was worth giving up his usual weekend pursuits. But now...  
  
"Dime for your thoughts?"  
  
He glanced at his mom, sitting across from him, and quipped "worth more then that, Mom!"  
  
Cecilia smiled back at her eldest son, "I know, Rick, especially if they're about who's waiting in Phoenix."  
  
"Mom"!  
  
"Don't mom me, I've seen how you two gaze at each other when you think no one's looking. And A. J. told me how high the phone bill has been the last two months."  
  
Rick snorted. "Fat lot A.J. knows about the phone bill. Most of those calls have been for business purposes. Besides, he likes to talk to Laurie as much as I do".  
  
Damn. How did that come out?  
  
All right, I love her. That doesn't mean anything's going to come out of it.  
  
Rick went back to staring out the window, ignoring the grin on Cecilia's face. His mom had way too much fun with the subject of him and Laurie, despite the fact they had seen each other only twice in the last month. With the arraignment of Willowby, the psycho millionaire responsible for kidnapping Laurie and nearly killing her concluded and the short little man and hired help awaiting sentencing, she had gone back to her niece and nephew in Silver Rock, Arizona and kept in touch by phone.  
  
They had both agreed that any kind of a relationship would wait until the trial was over and she and the kids had a little time to get used to a "normal" life again. Rick had almost convinced himself that his life would do the same once Laurie went home; but too many things had changed. He and A.J. were busier then ever, with clients booked for a couple of months thanks to referrals from Steve Austin. They had even raised their fees for the first time in years, and with money in the bank, his younger brother had even talked of taking off for vacation himself.  
  
So why should I change my life and settle down, Rick asked himself for the hundredth time, thinking of his boat and the fun trips he took with Carlos and the women.  
  
Laurel Light Scott, that's why.  
  
Funny, sweet, brave; all the little things that got to him; she made him feel like the biggest man in the world. Despite having to re-live the horror of Willowby's attacks, Laurie had looked the jerk and his high-priced attorney in the eye and nailed him with her testimony.  
  
Only when it was over and they had to drop her at the airport, did Laurie reach for his shoulder and let loose a few tears. Rick held her for a moment before handing her a Kleenex and teasing her into a smile. "Never have I known you to have a handkerchief, no matter how many Mom gave you for your birthday." Blowing her nose, she had stopped snuffling enough to laugh and say that all her hankies got lost in the wash or ended up wiping scraped knees and elbows.  
  
He had to admit he had fun with her in the short time they had been back together, between going to Disneyland with the kids, Sea World and watching A.J. get kissed by a dolphin, the cliffs at sunset.  
  
Now he was going to visit her and the kids on their turf, see what life she was willing to give up to be with him. Laurie had said as much as they sat in his truck, watching the pounding of the surf off Mission Bay. "I think the kids really liked San Diego, Robin was saying she loved being able to wear a sweater all day and not get hot. I keep thinking that if they went to school at SD, they might have a better education."  
  
Rick had looked at her, surprised she was thinking this far ahead for Robert and Robin. She glanced back at him and grinned. "I'm not just pipe dreaming, Rick, I really need to look ahead for what the kids will need to get into college. The school in town is good, but it's so small and I want them to have a look at what's out there."  
  
She looked down and, almost whispering, said "and I want to be with you so bad, why not come back to town." Rick shook his head, remembering how it felt to be loved that much. No other woman in his life had ever been willing to give up so much just to be part of his life. But did it mean the end of his freedom, living on his boat, doing what he wanted?  
  
Of course there was something else going on.  
  
Whatever it was, she couldn't talk about it on the phone other then she needed his help with something. And she wanted to have Mom and A.J. for a visit. A.J. couldn't make it until Saturday, so Cecilia and Rick took off mid-week for Phoenix.  
  
Not having to fight a weekend crowd, traffic was light in the terminal so finding Laurie and the kids were relatively easy. Rick surprised himself with how glad he was to see Robert and Robin running the length of the terminal to hug both him and "Aunt Ceci". Disentangling himself from them, he looked up to see Laurie approaching and caught her up in his arms. He was startled to find she was trembling and lifting her face to his, saw tears in her eyes. "It's ok, I'm here", he whispered, and to his relief she smiled. Shakily she laughed and hugging him back, said, "Only a couple of weeks, but boy did I miss you guys!" She turned to Cecilia and embraced her, then picked up her suitcase as the kids fought over who would carry Rick's.  
  
On the hour-long drive to their home, Laurie and the kids delighted in pointing out landmarks, and in turn Rick caught them up on A.J. and how he would be coming in on Saturday. On the outskirts of Window Rock, Laurie pulled over so they could look at the natural formation, which gave the town its name. Rick was amazed at the sight of the window pointing to the sky, and found himself speechless. Cecilia pulled out her camera and carefully tried to capture the whole site, glowing brick red in the morning sun. Reluctantly, the kids tore themselves away and climbed back into the jeep, chattering away with Cecilia about all the pictures she could take. Laurie was silent until they passed thru Silver Rock, where she pointed out the local tribal house which doubled as a museum, the general store, shops, and the small hospital, which gleamed with a fresh coat of paint. Waving at people they spotted, the teens laughed when Cecilia said, "I don't see any children, is school back in session?"  
  
"Yes, Aunt Ceci, but we got off because you came to visit!" Robin chimed in to which her brother added, "yeah, and good thing, cause we have a math test today, and I can't stand tests!" "Rob, what a thing to say!" Laurie replied, frowning, "I thought you liked math?" "Math's ok, just don't like tests". "It's ok, kid," Rick ruffled the boy's hair, "Tests drive me nuts too, but they're like a puzzle, they don't make sense until you put them together!" "Did you like tests when you were in school, Uncle Rick", Robin interrupted, leaning over the seat. "Can't say that I did until I had to pass my licensing exam to qualify as a Detective, then I was sorry I didn't pay better attention'. Both kids' faces made an O, then Robert said, "I didn't know you had to take tests when you were older, yuck!"  
  
"Sure do", Cecilia added, putting an arm around each kid. "You have to take tests to drive, to fly a plane, to be a citizen, to get a job, lots of things."  
  
Rick saw Laurie smiling at his mom's reflection in the rear view mirror, and for the first time thought how much his mom had missed having grandchildren. Maybe this might work after all.  
  
Leaving town, Laurie turned off the main highway onto a two-lane road she identified as a reservation road. Rick looked out on miles of sagebrush and cactus and rocks. Here and there were adobe or wood frame houses, one or two with antenna. "Not much TV reception out here, huh", he remarked At which Robert laughed. "We get TV, best picture around, thanks to the rocks". "The rocks ?" Laurie grinned. "We think our antenna works better because we have a natural formation in the line of sight that seems to pick up the network feeds clearer. You'll see it coming around the next curve".  
  
Rick had pictured in his mind what kind of place Laurie would have, adobe, wood-frame, maybe even brick, but even from a distance it looked natural to the landscape. Cream-colored with a tile roof, it stood out from the beiges and sage tones of the surrounding area without detracting from the scenery. Behind him he heard his mom catch her breath. "Laurie, It's beautiful, did you."?  
  
She nodded, "yes, between Robin and Rob here and a lot of neighbors, We renovated the old homestead that had been here since the 50's and restored the barn so it's a real working horse ranch. We have 10 horses ready to sell and another 5 that will be ready in a few months."  
  
Pulling off the road and onto a paved driveway, Laurie stopped at the barn-shaped mailbox at the top of the drive and flipped up the flag to open the lid. Rick just happened to glance at the box and caught sight of something moving. He leaned over and knocked her hand sway from the opening, startling her. "What is it, Rick, I'm just getting the .." she stopped, staring at the snake slowly sliding out of the partially open box. Laurie quickly pulled the Jeep past the mailbox and turned to see the reptile drop harmlessly onto the ground and slither down the drive to the road. Rick turned to see Cecilia and the kids open-mouthed with fear, with Robert finding his voice first. "Oh gross, that almost got you, Aunt Laurie! If Uncle Rick hadn't seen it".At that Laurie cleared her throat and said "your peripheral vision was always good, ...thanks."  
  
Rick looked back at the snake in the road. "What I'd like to know is how it got in there, does your mail carrier check his bag to see if he has any visitors." "Yes, as a matter of fact most mailmen carry anti-venom with them, because snakes like dark places like mailboxes and parking places." Laurie saw the kids staring back at the snake and quickly put the jeep in gear, continuing up the drive while joking that the snake was probably looking for someplace to shed its skin. Robin spoke up. "Mrs. James says reptiles only lose their skin in the summer, it's fall."  
  
"Well, here we are, Casa de Scott", Laurie changed the subject, pulling under the breezeway to the house. At once the teens climbed out and divided up the suitcases, as she opened the door and ushered Rick and Cecilia in.  
  
Once everyone was settled in, Rick took Laurie aside in the kitchen where she was fixing lunch. "Alright, sweetheart, what is going on? A snake in the mailbox, some kind of threat that makes you upset, something that you can't talk about on the phone?" She bit her lip and pulling the envelope and its contents out of her pocket with a kleenex. "I got this in the mailbox before we left for the airport, it's the second one this week". He gingerly took the note by the edges and read it. "Where's the other one?". She opened a drawer and handed a rumpled paper to him by the corners.  
  
"Sell your land or else", he looked up at her. "What about your land, isn't it part of the reservation?"  
  
She shook her head, "No, it borders the southern and eastern parts of the Navajo Nation, but its been in the Scott family since the 1880's. If for any reason we don't want it or our family dies off, it reverts back to the people. The terms of the land lease only change if a majority of the people vote to sell it to someone else. Only thing is, an offer was made for gas and mineral rights to a section of land adjoining ours, and when they decided to sell, the oil company decided they needed our land too. I already turned them down, then that note showed up in our town p.o. box. I thought it was a crank until." She looked away from Rick. Gently he took her face and turned it toward his. "Talk to me, darling, what happened?". She pulled a piece of newspaper out of the same kitchen drawer. "This was under my windshield wiper on Saturday when we went to the store". He unfolded it and saw a picture of Laurie and the kids smiling , with the caption "Author to speak at school assembly". A red line was drawn through both childrens faces. A slow anger built in Rick, that's low, threatening her by targeting Robert and Robin, what kind of scum.  
  
"Rick?"  
  
He glanced at her, seeing the worry on her face. Wordlessly he shoved the clipping in his pocket and helped her fill glasses with ice tea. He took them out to the dining room where the kids were telling his mom about the horses in the barn, then returned to the kitchen. Laurie was standing at the counter emptying a bag of chips into a bowl. He turned her to face him and she put her arms around him. "I know I should have told you then what was going on, but I didn't want to scare the kids and we share a party line around here, so I didn't know who might be listening."  
  
Rick brushed the hair from her eyes and firmly told her, "Now look, I want you to stop worrying, no one is going to make you or anyone sell their land around here. A.J. will be here on Saturday and in the meantime you have the senior partner of Simon and Simon here on duty." Smiling, she said "I knew everything would be alright when you got here", and kissed him. A loud "is lunch ready" interrupted their embrace, laughing, they took the bowl of chips and a plate of sandwiches in to join the others.  
  
After lunch, while Laurie and the teens showed Cecilia their horses and the rest of the property, Rick borrowed the Jeep and went into town to call A.J. Finding a pay phone in the small grocery store, he called the office and found his brother on the way to a client meeting. "A.J, I hate to do this, but is there any way you can get here a day early, Laurie's got a problem and I'm going to need your help". There was a pause. "Rick, is it anything to do with Willowby?" "No, but now that you mention it, does he have any oil interests or corporations that might be involved with oil or gas exploration in the Phoenix area?"  
  
"I can check that out and bring what I find with me tomorrow, it shouldn't be hard to move up my flight" The older Simon breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, little brother, I knew I could count on you. Give me a call at Laurie's once you know what flight you'll be on".  
  
After hanging up, Rick headed back to the jeep, intent on getting back to Laurie with the good news. He was brought up short by the small note under the windshield wiper.  
  
"Go Home or Die."  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Seething, Rick looked up and down the short blocks that constituted downtown Silver Rock. A few shoppers, a tourist bus, nothing out of the ordinary. Suddenly he saw an older man come out of the Tribal offices and beckon to him. Curious, he went over to him and shook his extended hand. "Welcome, Mr. Simon, I was hoping to find you here." "Uh, how did you know who I was?" The weathered eyes gazed at him. "You're exactly as Light described you, and I see she was right, you are to be trusted. Come inside and we will talk about that note in your pocket". Following after him, Rick realized this must be Chief Joseph, the tribal elder who had been her link to her family. As they entered the worn but homey office and went down a hall to a private room, he gazed at the old tintypes and faded photos of tribal leaders, homes and relics of the Navajo people.  
  
Seating himself opposite the elder, he thanked him for all he had done for Laurie. The Chief shook his head. "No, all I did was give her the welcome she deserved, she is a member of our family who was lost and we should have found her long ago. Her father didn't get the encouragement from the people that he should have, and had to go elsewhere to find it. She has brought much needed sense and spirit to our community, and given a home to children who needed her, as much as she needed them." Rick nodded, uncomfortable with the knowledge he had encouraged her to leave this town for San Diego, when obviously they cared about her here.  
  
As if he knew Rick's thoughts, the older man said "I know Light was fortunate to find you and your family again, she cares very much for you all. I look forward to meeting your mother and your brother, Robin and Robert have told me all about them". Rick grinned, "I can imagine what the kids had to say about us". His tone quickly changed as he extended the note from his windshield to the Chief.  
  
Glancing at it, the elder looked at him. "There have been other notes." It was a statement, not a question, and Rick realized the older man might be able to help. "Yes, Laurie received one last week and another this morning, plus a snake found its way into her mailbox this morning. It didn't get her, but it's thrown a scare into her and a clipping with a line drawn thru the kids faces hasn't helped any. I was wondering if you know anything about this oil company who wants to buy her land". The Chief stared at the note, then pulled a folder from his desk, and opening it, pulled a similar note from the file and handed it to Rick.  
  
"Sell your land or else".  
  
"What the..", he glanced at the paper and then back at the Chief. He nodded and taking the note back, replaced the file. "Yes, the Gomez family received this note and agreed to sell their land to an oil company called Harvest Enterprises. They claim to represent the Federal Government in purchasing oil and gas rights in the Southwest and supposedly work with environmentalists in caring for the land. However.". His mouth crinkled in a wry smile, "none of that leaseland adjoining the Navajo nation can be sold without permission and I doubt the council will give the Gomez's or anyone else that."  
  
"What we need to do, sir, is find out who this Harvest Enterprises is and which of their people are making these threats. My brother is checking to see if it's a holding of that Willowby or one of his people and he'll be here tomorrow." Rick looked at his watch and realized that it would be dusk soon. "I'd better get back to Laurie before she starts to worry, but I appreciate your help, Chief." The elder stood and took Rick's hand. "I only wish I could do more, Mr. Simon, this is a terrible thing to do to someone and I am glad Light has you and your brother to look after her. Please call me if I can do anything." Rick felt very at home with him and asked "Please, call me Rick, sir, and thank you again for your help".  
  
Leaving the office, Rick climbed into the jeep and starting it up, headed out of town, not noticing two men watching from a van parked down the block.  
  
Arriving at the ranch, Rick caught the aroma of frying chicken and headed to the kitchen, where He found Cecilia helping Laurie fix dinner. "Ah, nothing I like better then home-cooking", he joked, planting a kiss on both women and swiping a roasted potato out of the serving dish. "Rick! Stop that and wash your hands", his mother chided, swatting him with a kitchen towel. Laurie laughed at the sight of Rick being chased to the sink by Cecilia. The sound of running feet alerted them to the kids coming in from the barn, and Rick made way for both Robin and Robert to clean up. "Rick, you should have seen Pinto Pony, he ate the whole bag of oats while we were there, he really's going to be a big horse!" Robin told him as he handed her a clean towel. Her brother grinned over her head at Rick, "If he was any hungrier, he probably would have eaten Squirt here!." "Would not!"  
  
would too!" Laurie ended the duel by handing each teen a serving plate and shooing them to the table. Once they were all seated, Rick told Laurie about A.J.'s earlier arrival and was rewarded by her hugging him across the potatoes and a cheer from the kids. 


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner, Robin cleared the table and Rick sat down to watch a game on TV with Robert, who seemed to enjoy his yelling at the players. Cecilia went in to the kitchen and insisted on drying as Laurie washed the dishes. "Remember when you would help me at home after the boys' father died; we'd fix a snack for Rick or A.J. and you'd insist on helping clean up?" Laurie's eyes grew misty. "I think of Uncle Jack sometimes, I wasn't afraid of Herman and Shirley until after he was gone." She looked at Aunt Ceci. "I know you tried to adopt me before we moved, I kept writing letter after letter that I wanted to live with you and Rick and A.J., I never knew she destroyed them all". Cecilia hugged her , saying "I didn't know about your letters. It was the not knowing where you were and what was happening to you was what hurt, honey, I'm so sorry you had to go through all that by yourself".  
  
Laurie smiled at her "At least I found you and the boys again, I guess it's all been worth it after all".  
  
Rick came in at that moment ,"hey, don't I get a hug?" His mom ruffled his hair and said, "I'll let Laurie do the honors", flipping him her towel and going out to the living room. Laurie put her arms around Rick and whispered "Alone at last", kissing him. He was in the middle of reciprocating when the kitchen phone rang. Both of them groaned and then started laughing as Laurie reached for the receiver. "Hello?, It's A.J!". She handed him the phone and Rick swatted her as she slid past. "A.J., did you get a flight?"  
  
Laurie exited the kitchen and put a bowl of popcorn down between Robert and Robin as they kept one eye on the TV and the other on their homework. She was putting on her jacket when Rick came out of the kitchen. "And where do you think you're going, miss?' She made a face at him. "Bedtime for the horses, I have to set the alarm and close up."  
  
"I'll walk you over there, we have some unfinished, uh, business". "All right, but put your jacket on, there's frost in the air", she said. Robert looked up at them and grinned. "You're funny, you just want to look at the moonlight." Rick mussed his hair and smiled back at the boy. "That's the idea, kid, don't wait up".  
  
Dodging a handful of popcorn, Laurie and Rick went out to the barn and she showed him the alarm system and interlinked smoke detectors. Going from stall to stall, they took turns covering the horses and throwing one measure of feed in each bin, then turned out all but one emergency light and locked the barn door.  
  
Stopping between the barn and back of the house, they both gazed up at a crystal clear moon. Rick looked down at the girl next to him and pulled her into his arms for a kiss. "I love you, Rick,", she whispered, kissing him back, "You know stole my heart the day you picked me up from that sidewalk." "Yeah, you were all pigtails and skinned knees and, well so full of caring. Speaking of which."  
  
After a final kiss, they linked arms and went into the warm house, finding the kids packing their schoolbags for the morning. Both were trying to hide grins and Cecilia, sewing a button onto Robin's sweater, pretended not to notice Rick's red cheeks as they parted ways and Laurie went to get some extra blankets.  
  
Rick complained loudly enough about Robert's bunking it in the living room for Laurie to relent and let him take the sofa until A.J. came in the morning.  
  
"I warn you, sir, I have to come through here at 5:30 to feed the horses and the chickens.", so if you hear me, just turn over and go back to sleep". She stopped in the doorway of her room, grinning at him as he tried to find a comfortable spot. "Good night, love", she whispered. He threw off his covers and came over to her, taking her face in his hands for a good night kiss. They heard Cecilia in the background, "Good night, Rick". "Night, Mom", he groaned, and watched Laurie go back to the room she was sharing with Robin.  
  
If it was hard sleeping in the same place with Laurie, before, he thought, punching a pillow into shape, it's really going to fun now.  
  
Rick woke to the sound of a rooster and after trying to ignore the bird, sat up to discover it was after 5:30 am and a light was on in the kitchen.  
  
Pulling his robe on, he walked in to discover the coffee pot all ready to go. Peering through the window, he saw a figure go into the barn with a bucket. He shook his head in amazement at the girl who was used to sleeping in now getting up with, well, the chickens.  
  
When Laurie came in from the chores, she was surprised to find breakfast already started. The sound of eggs being scrambled caught her attention, and coming around the corner of the kitchen, she found Rick pouring eggs into a pan. "Good Morning, Rick, you didn't have to get up yet", she yawned. Setting the pan on the stove, he turned and gathered her into his arms. "I did, and Good Morning to you too".  
  
They had barely had time to kiss when a horn sounded outside. "Who could that be at this hour", Laurie said, reluctantly withdrawing from Rick's embrace. She started for the front door, only to have Rick go in front of her and peer through the window.  
  
He turned with a smile, "Take a look for yourself", and she came around him to see A.J. climbing out of a sports car, bag in hand. "A.J., I thought he was flying in this afternoon", she said, unlatching the door.  
  
"He told me he was trying to get the first flight in, guess he was successful", Rick grinned, following her out the door. They met the younger Simon on the porch and he greeted Laurie and his brother with hugs.  
  
"I couldn't believe my luck", A.J. remarked later, following a hearty breakfast. "No traffic, no speed traps, only 45 minutes from Phoenix".  
  
The kids were hanging on A.J., telling him about the horses and how they were all sold except 5. Cecilia was laughing at his expression when a horn sounded again outside.  
  
"That's the school bus, time to go, kids", Laurie almost hated to break up the fun, but after an initial grumble, Robert and Robin went out the door to the tiny school bus and waved goodbye all the way down the road.  
  
Once breakfast was cleared up, Rick and A.J. sat down with Laurie to compare the threatening notes she had received. The older Simon filled his brother in on what Chief Joseph had said, and after hearing about the other homeowners decision, A. J. cleared his throat.  
  
"First off, I can't find any link to Willowby on this, but I did find some shady goings on with this Harvest Enterprises. They seem to clean up on acting as the middle man on sales of Indian land to the government for oil and gas. Their point man is Thomas Kingston, and his links to illegal energy fixing are pretty well known to the FBI. They are very interested in the situation and Dave Brown of the local office wants to be kept informed."  
  
Laurie got up and pulling a file from her desk, handed it to A.J. "That explains this initial offer letter I got from Harvest, look at the letterhead and the signatures". The younger Simon took a glance at the paperwork and nodded. "You're right on the money, Laurie, Kingston is listed on the letterhead along with a John James and Edward Gomez. Who else handled your notes besides you, Rick and Chief Joseph?"  
  
"No one, I didn't show them to anyone else, as a matter of fact I tried to use a tissue when I tried to compare them myself".  
  
"Compare what?", Cecilia came in from the kitchen and looked at the three serious faces. Perching on the arm of Laurie's chair, she smiled and said "I know this wasn't just a spur of the moment vacation, darling, what's happened?" She glanced at Aunt Ceci. "I didn't mean to keep you in the dark, I really did want to see you and the guys. I got these notes, though." Laurie told her about the offer from the oil company and the subsequent threats that followed. Rick looked at his mom. "If I thought there was any danger to you, I would have told you, as it is we might have to tell the kids, just in case." She shook her head. "I think you underestimate them, Robert knows something is going on, he as much said he knows you're worried and he was glad you boys were here. I think Robin suspects getting out of school wasn't just a fluke, they both should know to be careful". Laurie reached up and hugged her. "Just when I think I have a clue on how to raise those two, Aunt Ceci."  
  
"Nonsense, you're doing fine, remember, I've had a little more practice at it", Cecilia laughed, putting a hand on Rick's shoulder. A.J. grinned. "Yeah, Rick broke Mom In so she was really prepared for when I came along." "Yeah, well, at least I was never a dull kid!' Rick boasted, pulling his brother into a headlock. Laurie giggled at their shenanigans until Cecilia called a time out. "Listen, you three need a break, Laurie, why don't you show us the ranch by horseback?"  
  
"That's a great idea, we have several horses that are broken in and I have to show you guys Lost Valley. I may have to give it up, so this might be my only opportunity to show it to you."  
  
"Oh no, me and horses do not get along" A.J. groaned. "Why don't I call the office and get started on the fingerprints-you three run along and I'll even make lunch for the kids!"  
  
"What a man after my own heart", Laurie teased, looking at Rick. "Flirt", he growled and swatted her as she went past.  
  
After a half-hour in the saddle, Rick decided riding with the two women in his life was an adventure in itself. First his mom's horse threw a shoe, which Laurie promptly put back on using a heavy rock. Then his horse, wrongly named Fire as he had none, decided it didn't like him and tried to pitch him off several times. Of course Laurie made it worse by laughing at his attempts to make friends with Fire. It was almost worth it when they reached a small canyon, surrounded by fall follage of every color and covered with a eerie haze. Stopping several feet from the edge, she showed the two of them the secret path into the valley, where it was said the ghosts of the Navajo stood guard, only letting members of the Scott family in. "Why do you think you have to part with this place, its' like nothing I've ever seen", Cecilia said, breaking the silence.  
  
Laurie shrugged. "Our property is just too big to maintain and this land borders the reservation, it could be used for a real hospital or cultural center. As it is, I had to call the sheriff last week for trespassers. I'll never sell it, of course, but Chief Joseph and I have talked about a straight donation. " The three of them stood in silence for a moment, then Laurie noticed how warm it was getting and said, "we'd better get back, the kids should be home soon. Mounting their horses, they started back to the main road.  
  
About a mile from the ranch, Laurie suddenly stiffened. Rick looked at her "what's wrong, sweetheart?"  
  
"Something's happened to the kids, we have to get to them", she gasped, and prodding Lightening, took off a a gallop. Hearing gunfire, Rick hurried to catch up with her, telling his mom to stay behind him. He had almost caught up with her at the bend in the road when he saw the van, with a man hanging out of the door dragging Robin kicking and screaming and Robert pulling at him.  
  
Laurie leaned down to her saddle as she rode, and pulling out a length of rope, lassoed the man holding her niece, while yelling "Put her down!" Startled, the man dropped Robin in the dirt and was almost instantly caught by the lasso, dragging him out and onto the road. At the same time Rick spotted his brother in the doorway of the house, pinned down by the driver of the van who was keeping him at bay. He yelled for his brother to cover him and he flung himself off the horse and onto Robert and Robin, who were both on the ground away from their attacker. Instantly the van took off, leaving the roped man yelling in its wake. Laurie got off her horse and after seeing that the kids were safe with Rick, ran over to the man lying in the road. "Who the hell are you and what do you think you were doing!" She reached down and grabbed the rope, jerking him to his knees.  
  
Suddenly she threw him back down."Eddie, Eddie Tree, why the h.., why did you try to take my kids". "You know who he is? " Rick got up and pushed her away from the would-be attacker. "Yeah, he's a local whose been in trouble before, but why .?" She turned away and fell on her knees, gathering a now sobbing Robin and Robert to her. Cecilia rode up at that moment, and after A.J. gave her a hand, she helped the teens up and walked them back to the house. Rick reached over and pulled Laurie up by her arm. "I need you to talk to him", he said quietly. She nodded. "Alright, Eddie, you want to face attempted kidnapping and assault charges all by your lonesome, that's fine with me." His defiant look changed and he quickly said "I wasn't going to hurt them, it was just to frighten you into selling, that's all. Maybe we can work out a deal."  
  
"No promises, just tell us who's behind this and we'll see", she replied. "Meantime, I'm going to see if the sheriffs on his way before I forget myself and give you a taste of your own medicine". Rick tied him to the gate and stood watch for a few minutes until the reservation sheriff drove up. A tall, lanky man climbed out of the car, looked at the subdued criminal and extended a hand to Rick. "You must be Rick Simon, I'm Sheriff Gomez". "Sheriff", he acknowledged him. "This is one of two men who tried to kidnap Robert and Robin and almost succeeded, the other one got away in a white panel van". The sheriff looked at Tree, then at Rick. "Are the kids ok?" He nodded. "I think just shaken up, if Laurie hadn't gotten the idea there was a problem, it could have been bad. When we rode up, the driver had my brother pinned down and Robert was trying to stop this creep from dragging Robin inside the van." Gomez shook his head, then directed his gaze at Tree. "You blew it this time, man, really bad. This time you get your rights read and a ticket to prison for sure." He brought out the handcuffs and after untieing him from the fence, started to put him in the police car. "Wait a minute, sheriff, wait; I'll tell you who hired me, It was a guy named Kingston, he gave me $500 to grab the kids and another $500 to stash them".  
  
Rick got in his face, "alright, who was the driver of the van and where can we find him?" Gomez started to push him away, then stopped. Tree saw that he was on his own and quickly replied "I don't know, honest, he picked me up in town and gave me an envelope with my money, he had some kind of paper with directions but I never saw it."  
  
The sheriff turned to Rick. "Let me put this guy in my car, and then I need to talk to your brother and the kids. I already radioed in what your brother described on the phone, but ten to one that van is already abandoned some place." As the two men entered the house, they found Cecilia with the kids on the sofa, putting a band aid on Robin to cover a scrape. Both teens immediately got up and hugged Rick, with Robert adding "I don't know how you got Fire to move so fast, he doesn't gallop for most people". "Yeah, you must really be good with horses, Uncle Rick", Robin chimed in. She turned to the sheriff. "You should have seen Auntie, she lassoed that guy, just like you taught her, Uncle Rob". Rick looked over at Gomez, who grinned and explained "I taught Light how to throw a rope, she normally can't reach anything over 20 feet but I guess she did today. By the way, where is she".Cecilia spoke up. "She went to the kitchen to get something for the kids". Rick offered his chair to the sheriff, and called A.J. over so he could give his statement. Walking into the kitchen, he heard muffled sobs and found Laurie with her face buried in a kitchen towel, two glasses of juice next to her. He gently turned her towards him and let her cry on his shirt, whispering words of comfort to her until he felt her distress subside. Raising her face, he told her "the kids are alright now, they're safe. The sheriff's talking to them and A.J."  
  
She tried to smile, but failed. "Rick, its not alright, the children could have been taken from us today and I should have seen it coming. It's not safe for them here, not until the council vote tomorrow." "Honey, it's not your fault, heck, if you hadn't had that, premonition, feeling, whatever, they could have been gone, but you know A.J. wouldn't have let that happen". She wiped her eyes with the towel, determination replacing the tears. "I know, you guys saved them almost at the expense of your own life, but I can't keep risking them or you. I think I should take Aunt Ceci and the kids to town, at least for tonight. I could stay here with you and we could maybe come up with some answers as to catching the van driver and proving Kingston is behind all this".  
  
Rick picked up the glasses of juice and a couple of bottle of soda, then meeting Laurie's gaze, replied, "I think you have something, except Mom may not go quietly. If it's just for tonight, she might agree, if only to give some support to Rob and Robin." She let out a sigh, then leaned over and kissed his cheek. The two of them left the kitchen, finding Robin and A.J. still talking to the sheriff. Handing the juice and soda around, Rick noticed Robert was nowhere to be seen. A.J. met his gaze and jerked his head toward the bedroom. Rick suddenly understood and going down the hall, knocked on the boy's door.  
  
A muffled "yes", answered him, and entering the room, he found Robert with his head down, sitting on the edge of his bed. Plopping down next to him, Rick quietly told him "You were pretty brave out there today, keeping those men from taking your sister." Robert shook his head. "I wasn't brave, Uncle Rick, I was stupid. I should have made sure Robin was inside before I went to see what that dumb Eddie Tree wanted. Chief Joseph said he was following the wrong path, I guess he meant doing bad stuff. I heard him call to us that he had to deliver a message to Aunt Laurie. I should have stopped Robin from going to the gate, that's when he grabbed her. I was so afraid I wouldn't be strong enough to pull her back, he wouldn't let go until Auntie lassoed him." Rick put his arm around the boy's shoulder. "You weren't stupid, kid, you haven't been around people like Tree enough to see they would be the last to deliver a real message to your Aunt. You did the right thing in fighting with him, you gave A.J. a chance to try to hold them off or driving away until we got there."  
  
Robert gazed at him. "Honest?" Rick grinned and wrapped him in a bear hug. "Honest, Rob, you're a pretty strong guy. That's what you have to be in this world to protect your family". He stood up and pulled Robert up with him. "Now, I think it's time you and your sister heard why this all happened and the plan your Aunt has to make sure this doesn't happen again".  
  
Considering everything they had been through, Rick thought Robert and Robin took Laurie's explaination of why someone was trying to force them into selling pretty well. What Robin didn't seem to understand is why they had to go into town. "After all," she said, "What if one of these bad men try to hurt us in town?" Laurie shook her head. "That's not going to happen, because you and Robert and Aunt Ceci are going to be at Chief Joseph's home; I don't think anyone is going to mess with him, do you?" "No way", Robert grinned, "the Chief is too tough for anyone to try anything, remember Robin, he's a warrior". "Besides", Laurie whispered to the teens, "I want Aunt Ceci to be safe and she won't go to town without you, ok, I know you'll keep an eye on her, too" Robin straightened up importantly. "She'll be fine with us. Come on, Aunt Ceci, I'll help you pack if you like". Cecilia put an arm around the girl. "Thank you, sweetheart, I'd like that".  
  
Later, Rick went over and over why he or A.J. didn't go to town with Laurie. "I'll be back in 20 minutes or so, in fact I'll call you from the Sheriff's office to let you know if Rob's got any new information", she had told him. He gave her a hug and she kissed him, whispering "I'll hurry back.". Watching her drive off with Cecilia and the kids waving, A.J. spoke from the doorway. "You really love her, don't you?" Rick turned, grinning sheepishly at his brother. "Yeah, I do, I don't know what's going to happen with us, but I know it will never be boring!" A. J. laughed, then put his arm around his brother. "I kind of like her too, Rick. She always makes me feel important, like." "King of the world."Rick finished, heading inside to the kitchen and pulling a soda from the fridge. Sitting at the kitchen table, he and A.J. started to go over the information on Harvest Enterprise, in case there was a link to the driver of the getaway van hidden in the myriad corporate statements. Suddenly, Rick saw the answer staring them in the face. "A.J., look at that corporate letterhead again, see the name "Eddie Gomez", Laurie says that's a name Eddie Tree used to go by. What if this "John James" is the name of the van driver?" A.J. picked up the letter, and after comparing it with the corporate literature he had received in Phoenix, looked at his brother and smiled. "Nice work, Rick, it was there all along, the hit squad is the whole company, low overhead, only splitting profits 3 ways, ."  
  
The phone interrupted him, and snatching it before his brother, A.J. answered "Scott residence". Rick could hear the laughter across the table. "A.J., you make a great receptionist. Can I talk to your brother?" He heaved an exaggerated sign. "All right, but you're missing your chance to talk to me instead.." Rick growled, "give me that phone", and taking it from A.J., said "don't encourage him, he'll only get a big head. Is everybody settled in?". "Yes, Rick, and boy, talk about small world time. Did you know your Dad served with the Chief in Korea?"  
  
Rick shot a look at his brother, then replied "No, how did this come out?"  
  
"Aunt Ceci recognized him, she knew him by Joe Windwalker. He used to send off your Dad's letters when he was on recon patrol. She still has a picture of the two of them on leave, guess it must be pretty funny cause they're laughing about it. Listen, I'm going to start back before it gets dark, so I should be there in half an hour, ok?" "Alright, sweetheart, be careful and don't stop for anything." He replaced the receiver, then answered A.J.'s quizzical stare with "this gets weirder and weirder". He told A.J. about Chief Joseph being the "Joe" their Dad had mentioned in conversation about his service years. A.J. sat lost in thought for a minute, then, "That explains his knowing who you were when you first came to town, Laurie must have told him something about us, but when Dad used to talk about how the Indians were the real good guys, I used to ask how he knew, and he said his best friend in the service was an real Indian."  
  
The phone rang, and Rick grabbed, it thinking Laurie had forgotten something.  
  
"Rick, honey, you've got to come, someone's taken Laurie".  
  
"Mom?". It took him a moment to recognize the frantic voice.  
  
"Hurry, a car with two men, one of them dragged her in."  
  
A.J. took the phone from him. "We're on our way".  
  
Rick shook himself and grabbing his holster, ran for the door, only stopping to make sure the door was locked behind them.  
  
A.J. got behind the wheel of the rental and waited for Rick to close the gate behind him. As he got in the car, the younger Simon glanced at him and said "They can't have gone far, we'll get her back". Rick just shook his head, muttering , "I shouldn't have let her go by herself."  
  
Driving toward town, A.J. broke the silence. "If anyone should be kicking themselves, it should be me, I could have gone with Laurie. I, well , I never thought this Kingston would go this far". Rick just sat there, then ..  
  
"She's just a pawn, A.J, they'll try to force the council to sign off on the sale of the Gomez property, maybe even say she agreed to sell hers. If we don't find her, .."  
  
"We will". It was a statement, not a guess.  
  
Pulling into the parking lot next to the tribal center, they saw a frantic Cecilia running toward the car. Stopping next to Rick, she panted, "the sheriff took off after them about 10 minutes ago, heading toward the next town". Rick motioned her to back up and as they were about to drive away, he saw the bullet holes in the jeep, door open and Laurie's purse on the ground. Swallowing hard, he said "Mom, can you take her purse inside, stay with the kids."  
  
They drove down the street and headed toward the highway for about 10 minutes. Coming around the bend toward Highway 40, A.J. screeched to a halt, as sillowetted in the setting sun was the sheriff's car off the shoulder of the road. Flames were starting to come out of the hood, so Rick jumped out and pulled a dazed Rob out of the car, then popped the hood open and squirted it with the extinguisher from the rental.  
  
A.J. pulled out a bottle of water and handed it to the sheriff , now half sitting on their car. Nodding his thanks, he downed the liquid, then looked at the younger Simon.  
  
"I'm sorry, they got away with her. I had almost caught up with them when a shotgun blast torn away my tires. I thought for sure I was going to flip over, but instead I caught the edge of the road." He slammed his hand on the car. "Damn it, I should have seen this coming, this is bigger then anything I've ever had to handle. These guys are killers, I could have insisted Laurie stay put and I would have picked up your mom and the kids, but no." Rick came over and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Look, Rob, all of us should have thought twice about letting her out of our sight, but the important thing is we need to find her before that council meeting tomorrow."  
  
He looked at both Simons, blew out a breath, and said, "Ok, let me see my radio still works and call a tow truck. If I raise Andy, maybe its not too late to get a perimeter set up between here and the border."  
  
After successfully jury-rigging his radio, Rob made his calls then climbed into the car and they headed back toward Silver Rock. Pulling into the police station, The three men hopped out and headed in, only to find the deputy coming out to greet them. He looked at Rob and then Rick, then said "This was left on the counter about 5 minutes ago, nobody saw who dropped it" He held out his hand to show them a note wrapped around a small object. Rob took it by the corners, then opened it to see a watch. Rick bit back a swear word.  
  
Laurie's watch. The watch that the OSI had given her several years ago, with a locator beacon built in. He took it and saw a smear of blood on the links. He looked up at A.J. "They must have had to force it off her'. His brother put his hand on Rick's shoulder as Rob showed both of them the note.  
  
"No FBI. No Government.  
  
The Tribal Council signs off on the sale of the Gomez and Scott lands tomorrow or Laurie Scott is dead.  
  
Instructions will follow. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The sheriff spoke first. "I'll start with Eddie Tree again. He may have overheard something or picked up a clue as to where they may have taken her. Why don't you two talk to your mom and the kids, I imagine they're pretty upset."  
  
Rick nodded, and he and A.J. headed down the block to Chief Joseph's home.  
  
The door was opened by Cecilia on the first knock, and seeing the boys expressions, her face crumpled. A.J. took her in his arms and tried to comfort her, as Rick went inside and found much the same reaction from Robin. She started crying, "Uncle Rick, where did they take Aunt Laurie?" He picked her up and taking a seat on the living room sofa, comforted her as best he could. When her sobs diminished, he quietly said "We don't know, honey, where they took your Aunt, but Uncle A.J. and Uncle Rob and I will find her. I promise you that." Her brother put an arm around her as she raised her tear-stained eyes to Rick and replied "I know you will, but I'm scared they're going to hurt her. I heard Aunt Ceci say they tried to shoot at anyone who tried to stop them." Rick took a deep breath to control himself; this was worse then anything he ever could have imagined. "They won't hurt Aunt Laurie, I won't let them, hon, now you go to bed and I will go try to find your Auntie, ok?" She sniffed, then kissed Rick on the cheek, "ok, but be careful".  
  
Tears came to his eyes, she sounded just like Laurie. Searching for a Kleenex himself, he came upon a card in his pocket and ..  
  
"A.J., I'm going to the pay phone, I think it's the only secure one in town." Rick rushed past his startled brother, only to find Chief Joseph in the doorway, he held up his hand and said "I have a phone you can use, Rick, it has a direct outside line." He led Rick back to his office, opened his drawer and pulled out a state of the art cordless. "Thanks, Chief, I'm going to call Steve Austin, he might have heard something.. " Something from Light, yes, knowing her that is a possibility". The elder smiled. "She told me one day about her gift, I know it has saved her life before". Rick nodded and punched in the number Steve had given him a few months before.  
  
The excitement he had felt died after the 20th time he tried Austin, so he put the phone down for a moment, standing and stretching. Looking at the clock, He realized it was after midnight. Eight hours to find Laurie.  
  
He tried the OSI emergency number several times in the next hour; only a service and they promised only to take a message. He called Austin again, no answer. A.J. brought over Laurie's watch to him, and as he stared at it, he realized it might have more then a directional hook up on it. What if it transmitted more than morse code?  
  
He pushed the stem in. Nothing. He pulled it out two clicks. Nothing.  
  
He twisted the stem counterclockwise, then pushed it in. Suddenly it sounded like static.  
  
Rick cleared his throat. "This is an emergency. This is Rick Simon. I have To get in touch with Colonel Austin. Can anyone hear me?"  
  
Suddenly he heard a familiar voice. "Rick".  
  
"Steve, thank God you're there. Laurie is in danger".  
  
"I knew something was wrong. It happened around dusk, right?".  
  
Rick beckoned to A.J. to listen in. "Yeah, Steve, and the two men who took her are holding her in exchange the sale of Laurie's land and another ranch. Can you reach her, Steve, we have to find her before they kill her."  
  
Steve was silent for a moment, then said "She's a little disoriented, her head hurts. She doesn't think they took her far, but wherever it is , there's not much air, like a shack or something."  
  
Rick yelled, "that's it, I think they took her to Lost Valley, Steve, can you reach her, ask her if she recognizes the place."  
  
Silence. Then "yes, that where she thinks she is. She wants you to be careful, the path was ok coming in, but in rubble on the far side. She says she's having trouble getting air, it's freezing".  
  
Rick thanked Steve. "I'll call you as soon as we know something."  
  
"Be careful, Rick.", Austin added, "you too, A.J. go find her."  
  
Rick started for the Jeep, figuring it would be more suited for the terrain. The sheriff met him at the car, waving a scrap of paper at him. "Tree got himself a lawyer. He's refusing to talk now, but we found this note in the van, I think she's only a couple of miles out of town."  
  
A.J. filled him in on Steve's information and he insisted on going with them. Rick agreed to have him ride with him in Laurie's jeep, and after seeing the portable lights Rob placed in the jeep, he was glad of the company.  
  
Riding out to Lost Valley took almost an hour, having to stop and start to verify they were still on the road. Finally reaching the fenced off portion on the north side, Rick put the car lights on high, with A.J. following suit to provide light on the valley floor.  
  
Tying the end of a rope to the bumper of the jeep, Rick played the rope out as he gingerly followed a sloping path to the bottom of the valley. Once he reached it, he started calling Laurie's name, and entering a clearing, he thought he heard something. Drawing his gun, he crept forward, and came upon a small shack, windows partially boarded up. He stopped and called again, "Laurie, it's Rick". A "Thump, thump" sounded from within, a muffled cry followed.  
  
"Sweetheart, I'm coming in", he answered frantically. Shining a flashlight on the darkened building, he saw a new padlock on the door and shot it off. Pulling it off the latch, he opened the door and felt the icy air rushing out. He shone the light inside and found Laurie blinking in the light, stretched out on a rusty bed with her wrists tied. Darting forward, he pulled a scarf from her mouth and untied her from the bed. She gasped for air, and tried to speak. "Rick, thank God." "It''s alright, Laurie, you're safe". He held her against him, and freeing her ankles, lifted her up and carried her out of the stale air. Once outside, she started to shake, "They tried to force me to sign the ranch away, and I.. I wouldn't do it, so they grabbed my hand and made me scribble on that contract." "Don't worry, sweetheart, when I get ahold of those bastards, they'll be sorry they ever touched you", Rick growled, seeing her bruised face as he stopped to wrap a blanket around her. She tried to smile at him. "I'll be ok just as soon as we get out of here". Swiftly he started through the canyon.  
  
Coming to the path back to the top of the valley, he called up to Rob and A.J., "I found Laurie, we're coming up". Suddenly a shower of rocks came down, and Rob's voice reached them. "Can't come that way, Rick, the trail has collapsed." Rick looked around for another way up. Laurie caught his attention. "Rick, there's a secret path over here we can use".  
  
She pointed to the canyon wall, where ivy and a misshapen tree covered the rocks. Rick lowered her to her feet and slowly walked her over, peering around in the car lights and moonlit shadows. "Where is it?" She looked at the overhang, and said, "Right here". A gust of wind blew through the trees and lifted the foliage, revealing an opening in the rocks. Rick shone his flashlight in and said, "are you sure this is safe?" She nodded, so he helped her through the tunnel and up a broken, winding path, where faint moonlight shone at the top. Coming out through overgrowth, they saw the lights of the cars less then 20 feet away.  
  
"Guys", Rick called, grinning, and saw both men turn toward them, surprised. A.J. ran toward them and hugged Laurie, then helped her make her way over to the Jeep where Rob waited. She smiled with relief when she saw Rob, and when he embraced her, said "I was so worried, Kingston said he left you for dead when they shot out your tires." Rob shook his head. "Nope, thanks to these guys, he failed. That's a mistake he's going to regret."  
  
Lifting her into the jeep, Rob took the wheel while Rick sat in the back with her, with A.J. following behind in the rental. On the way back to Silver Rock, Laurie told both men how she was kidnapped. "I had opened the car door, when I heard screeching brakes behind me. I started to turn around to see if there was an accident when I felt someone grab me and drag me backwards. I didn't even have time to yell before I saw a car door close behind me and I felt the vehicle take off. I tried to fight back, but Kingston slapped me and tied me up, then threw me onto the floor of the car. I guess that's when I hit my head, I was so dazed I didn't even realize Rob was right behind us until I heard them say he had crashed. Somehow I knew exactly where they were taking me.  
  
When we got to Lost Valley, they carried me down the slope and put me in the shack, where Kingston told me I could go home once I signed the sales contract. When I refused, he threatened to go back to Silver Rock and grab one of you guys to force my signature." She lowered her head and wiped her eyes.  
  
Rick took Laurie in his arms and held her until she was able to continue. "They left me by myself until about an hour ago, when Kingston came storming in and untied my left hand, threatening to break it if I didn't sign the contract. I told them it wasn't any good, I wasn't going to sign anything. Kington said if it wasn't believable enough, he was going to come back with you or A.J. To help persuade me."  
  
Rick kissed her, and told her "Don't worry, we'll be ready to face him at the tribal council. I'm taking you to the clinic, you'll be safe there until after the council meets." She shook her head. "No, Rick, I need to be at that hearing, if I'm not there, it'll make it too hard to stop Kingston." She took his hand in hers, and as he started to protest, said "I love you, Rick, in everything else I'll do as you ask, but I have to be present, to say what they did to me."  
  
Rick looked at Rob, who shrugged his shoulders and said, "Don't look at me, she's right about what happens if she doesn't show up, the Council will just sign off on the sale."  
  
He looked back at Laurie, then sighed and said "All right, but just until we catch Kingston, then you go stay at the ranch."  
  
Arriving at the hospital, Rick insisted on carrying her into the emergency room, where Doc Walker was waiting. Shaking his head at Laurie's bruises, the physician had Rick bring her into a treatment room where he started to examine her. Rick had sent A. J. to let their mom know Laurie was safe, and somehow he wasn't surprised that less then 15 minutes later Cecilia returned with Robin, Robert and his brother in tow.  
  
After Doc had finished his examination, he called Rick inside "She's very lucky, Mr. Simon. She doesn't have a concussion, but she's dehydrated and in some pain, so I would keep her in bed until tomorrow." "But I have to go to the Council meeting today, I have to tell what happened", Laurie interrupted frantically, sitting up on the gurney. Rick went over and comforted her.  
  
"All right, Laurie, I'll take you over there, but you have to promise to rest until the meeting and then afterwards, right to bed." He looked at the doctor. "I'm afraid she's right, Dr., she does have to go, otherwise the jerks who did this might get away." Walker nodded, reluctantly. Ok, Mr. Simon, but she stays here until 8am, that should give you plenty of time to take her over there." He gave her some asprin, then told the nurse to have Cecilia and the kids to come in.  
  
As tired as Rick was, he got an adrenalin rush seeing the kids come in to see their aunt, followed by his mom. Robert hugged her and assured her their neighbor had fed the horses the night before, Robin was quieter, insisting on sitting next to Laurie the entire time.  
  
Aunt Ceci came over to the bed and embraced her, "Thank God you're safe, are you alright?" Laurie smiled, "I am now, thanks to the guys".  
  
Just then the nurse came in, reminding them all that Laurie needed some rest. With Doc's permission, Cecilia stayed with Laurie, so Rick sat outside her door. A.J. got the kids to settle down on a sofa in the visitor's lounge and then camped out in the rental car while Rob went back to the sheriff's office.  
  
Having been in and out of emergency rooms all his life, Rick was astonished at how busy this small clinic could seem with so few visitors. When Doc Walker stopped by to offer him some coffee, he said as much and got a stifled laugh from him. "You're lucky we had a slow night, some days its wall-to-wall patients twenty four seven. We only have ten beds in the clinic and two emergency rooms, so it can be a real squeeze." Rick shook his head, "How do you handle it, where's the nearest hospital to you?" "Try Window Rock , we're it for miles around. As for handling it, well, the people here help out in the most amazing ways. " Doc looked at the clock. "It's only four thirty, if you want to trade with your brother, he's in the car. I could stand watch for a while."  
  
Rick shook his head. "I'm ok, I can manage for a couple of hours. Are you going to get any shuteye?" "Oh yeah, around 9 Dr. Jackson from the University will relieve me, so I can attend the tribal council. Just in case there's any trouble or someone gets too rowdy." Rick grinned. "I may take you up on it, I'm sure Rob can handle his end but." Doc frowned, "You think the guys that assaulted Laurie will actually show up?" "Yeah, if forcing her to sign the sales contract was any indication, I'm afraid they mean to do the land grab today."  
  
Doc suddenly crushed his empty cup in his hand, "Count on me, Rick, nobody takes our land without a fight".  
  
Rick waited until almost 7 to wake Laurie and his mom. Getting A nod from the nurse, he went into the room and found Cecilia fast asleep, and Laurie quietly getting dressed in the restroom. Embarrassed, He tried to sneak back out, but she turned and whispered, "It's Ok, I'm decent". He smiled at her and waiting until she finished putting on her shoes then lifted her in his arms and kissed her.  
  
Finally pulling away from her, he said, "I promised you I would take you to the council meeting, now if anything happens you stay put until A.J. or I come back."  
  
The arrival of Robert and Robin ended further talk of the meeting as Laurie woke Cecilia and Rick went ahead to have A.J. pull the car around. .  
  
When they arrived at the tribal center, there was already a crowd waiting outside. Rick and A.J. pulled the jeep around to the rear entrance, where Chief Joseph was waiting. He had Rick take Laurie inside to his office to wait, then A.J. drove round the front to drop off Cecilia and the kids. The Simons had all thought it best for Robert and Robin to stay away from the meeting, but the Sheriff told them it was important for them to be seen as a part of the Community.  
  
Away from the teens, Rob told Rick "Some members of the people feel that the kids aren't involved enough in the tribal traditions; their coming will dispel some of that attitude". Rick snorted. "Talk about prejudice! Whatever happened to that we are family stuff?" The sheriff laughed, "Man, I'd like to see you face to face with some of these "More Navajo then you types", it would be something!"  
  
A.J. gave Rick a high sign as he went toward the Chief's office, it meant that Kingston and his flunky had entered the meeting room. He could hear the buzz diminish as the council was called in session, then a list of items being read to the Chief. Rick waited to hear the proposed sale come up for discussion before he went to get Laurie. she was pacing nervously in the office, and as Rick entered, looked at him and tried to smile. "Don't worry, Laurie, A.J. is outside and so is Doc Walker, they aren't going to get near you", he said, and put an arm around her. She nodded. "I know, Rick, I'm alright. Let's go." They left the office and went to the door of the meeting room.  
  
Just then they heard Thomas Kingston announce he had a signed contract from Laurie herself, selling her land for "a fair price". Before Rick could stop her, Laurie barged into the room, and pointing at Kingston, announced "That signature, Mr. Kingston, was forced out of me under threat of my life and the lives of my family. I charge you with assault and kidnapping, and I request the council to disregard that contract".  
  
Immediately the people around Kingston started toward him and Rick could see Kingston's associate already trying to leave, only to be stopped by the Sheriff. Suddenly Kingston pulled a gun and came straight toward Laurie, yelling, "I don't know how you got out of there, but you're my ticket out of here". Before he could grab her, Laurie picked up a chair and used it to knock the gun from his hand. Not bothering to try to pick it up, Kingston reached again for Laurie and found Rick in his way. "Try some of your own medicine", he snarled and round housed Kingston in the face.  
  
Flying backwards, Laurie's assailant crashed into several chairs, but managed to pick himself up and try to escape out the front.  
  
Rick turned to Laurie as Cecilia and the kids rushed over and said, "You stay here, don't leave." She nodded.  
  
Pushing past the crowd still milling around the room, he caught sight of Kingston trying to get into a car. "A.J.!" he yelled "Down here." he heard at his feet. Looking down, he saw  
  
his brother on the floor holding his arm. "What happened to you, are you alright?" He pulled A.J. to his feet and leaned him against the wall. "Kingston has a knife, he slashed me as I made a grab for him". "Stay there, I'm going to take him", Rick ordered then took off across the street. He went to pull out his gun, then realized there were too many people in the way.  
  
Suddenly, he heard the sheriff yell, "Rick!" Turning, he saw Rob toss a rope at him, shouting, "Get him".  
  
Catching it, Rick turned back to see Kingston running toward the outskirts of town. He took off after him, making a loop as he ran. When he got close enough, he swung the lasso over his head, then threw it toward the fugitive.  
  
At first he thought he had thrown it too far, as instead of catching Kingston, it caught a car antenna. Fortunately, Kingston ran into it and was clotheslined, ending up on his back, out cold.  
  
Rick heard cheering as he ran up to the crook, turning to see a crowd of people led by the sheriff, running behind him. Dragging the unconscious man up by his shirt collar, Rick handed him off to Rob, who slapped him on the back as he bent over to catch his breath.  
  
"Talk about luck, Rick, haven't seen anybody pull that off before; like something out of the movies!"  
  
Rick grinned, then yelped with surprise as some of the townspeople hoisted him on their shoulders and carried him back down the street.  
  
He had them put him down when he caught sight of A.J., now sporting a bandage on his arm, and his mom standing by the tribal center, and Laurie running toward him. She nearly knocked him over as words came spilling out. "That was wonderful, I didn't know you could lasso, how did you do that?"  
  
Instead of trying to explain his lucky toss, he kissed her, to the background of cheers and laughter of the people assembled.  
  
Interrupted only by Robert and Robin running up and hugging them both, Rick swept Laurie into his arms and loaded her and the kids into the jeep. Going over to check on his brother, he greeted his mom and found A.J. downplaying the wound on his arm. "Mom, it's ok, it doesn't need stitches". He looked up at his older brother, "Tell her it's alright, Doc already looked at it".  
  
Rick winked at Cecilia and then said in mock sympathy, "Oh, but A.J., are you sure you might not have to have a tetanus shot, you don't know where that guy's knife has been!"  
  
"No, I don't need a shot", A.J. said thru gritted teeth. "I just need breakfast and a real vacation away from you, Hopalong".  
  
Rick laughed and said "See you back at the ranch, Shane," as he climbed into the jeep and headed down the road 


	4. Chapter 4

For the second time in a week, Rick found himself staring out at a window at the airport tarmac. Waiting for A.J. to get his ticket processed, he couldn't bear to look at Laurie now that it was time for goodbye. Oh, sure, it was only for a few weeks, that was settled.  
  
"We can fly in after school on Tuesday, we'll avoid some of the traffic that way", Laurie had said, blinking rapidly as they unloaded the luggage at the terminal. He and A.J. and Mom had said their farewells to Robert and Robin before they went to school. Only the promise of a Thanksgiving in San Diego had kept the tears to a minimum, and Cecilia had to give each kid a extra hug before they boarded the bus.  
  
They had also stopped to see Chief Joseph, who took Rick aside as A.J. and his mom made a last minute purchase.  
  
"I hope you will be back, Rick, you and your family will always be welcome in my home."  
  
Rick gazed at him. "Chief, I promise we will be back. But tell me, Why didn't you say anything about knowing my dad?"  
  
The elder smiled. "I wanted to see how much of my friend I saw in his sons. I didn't want you to think I was comparing my memories of him to you. No son should have to walk in his father's shadow."  
  
Rick moved, cleared his throat. "Uh, well thank you, Chief. I know it made Mom happy to share some time with you. You know, there's no way I could take Laurie and the kids from here, this really is their home".  
  
Chief Joseph put his hand on Rick's shoulder. "Rick, you and Light deserve to make a new beginning for yourselves and Robert and Robin. Wherever you make a place for them; it will be their home. I think they deserve to see if that place will be San Diego or here." Just then, A.J. popped his head in the door. "Time to go." Rick shook hands with the elder, then made way for his brother to make his farewells.  
  
Now that it was time to say goodbye to Laurie, he looked down at her for the first time that morning, his heart heavy. She was smiling up at him, and he gathered her in his arms and held her close. "We'll be together soon, I promise, sweetheart," he whispered. Her voice broke, "I know, but it's not the same, I don't know why I'm such a baby about this." She stopped when Cecilia came up to them and put her arms around both.  
  
"Now you two quit that or you'll have A.J and I in tears. We'll see you in two weeks and six days, so I want to see a smile." Laurie gave her a watery grin and hugged her. "I love you, Aunt Ceci, please call me when you and the guys get in, ok?"  
  
"Ok!", A.J. chimed in, coming up and embracing her. She laughed and then turned to Rick, who bent down and kissed her. Laurie clung to him until the boarding call was sounded, then released him and said "Two weeks, six days".  
  
"Drive safe." was all he manage, as he picked up his carry on and followed his mom and brother thru the entry way.  
  
Filing into their seats, Rick plopped himself down and stared out the window at the terminal, seeing Laurie standing at the glass. "Here, Rick." He turned to see his brother holding out an envelope to him. "What's this?" he grinned half-heartedly, "a summons?" A.J. shrugged. "Chief Joseph handed this to me this morning when I stopped to say goodbye, he said we had earned it".  
  
Rick torn open the envelope to find two sets of dog tags, each on a long chain. A small piece of paper was enclosed, and as he read it his eyes misted over.  
  
Rick and A.J., Many years ago your father and I exchanged dog tags as a sign and memory of our friendship. I think the two of you deserve to wear them in his honor.  
  
Vaya con Dios  
  
Your friend, Joseph Windwalker  
  
He looked up at his brother and wordlessly handed him the note. A.J. read it and turned away for a moment, then showed the paper to their mom. She smiled at him and then at her oldest. Rick handed his brother one set of tags.  
  
"Thanks". A.J. gazed at the tarnished metal, then looking out the window, said, "Rick, do you really love her?"  
  
"Yes".  
  
"Then ask her to marry you, cause I don't think either of you will be able to stand it if you don't". he said, grinning. His brother stared at him, "But what about the business, what if she doesn't want to live in San Diego?" "For goodness sake, we could always open an office in Phoenix, and I really think I could handle running things with you there part time. Besides, Laurie and you belong together, and if you don't marry her, I will!"  
  
"See, now what are you waiting for?" Cecilia leaned over, facing Rick. "Whatever differences you have about where to live and raise the kids, nothing is more important then the love you share. After all you too have been through, do you really want to take a chance on waiting?"  
  
Rick cleared his throat, then hugged his brother and planted a kiss on his mother's cheek. Beckoning over the attendant, he said "How long until we take off?" She looked out the window and pointed at the line of aircraft waiting to take off. "Unfortunately, sir, we are going to be delayed about 30 minutes, there's fog along the coast of California and San Diego is reporting bad visibility." He stood up and whispered in the attendant's ear, pointing out the girl still standing at the terminal door.  
  
She nodded, and then asked him to wait a moment. Going over to the other stewards, she talked to them, and then came back over.  
  
"Ok, Mr. Simon, once we open that door, you have five minutes."  
  
He thanked her, then told A.J. and Cecilia, "I'll be right back." As he moved past them to the aisle, she put something in his hand. Following the attendant to the door, she opened it, then they went down the  
  
entry way. Pausing at the terminal door, he saw Laurie was still standing by the window, now wiping her eyes with her scarf. The attendant was standing beside him, she looked at the girl and then said, "Do you have a ring?" Rick started to panic, and then realized Cecilia had stuck a box in his hand. Opening it, he saw his grandmother's Engagement ring. He smiled and said, "I do now". Walking over to the terminal window, he stood behind Laurie.  
  
"Sweetheart". She turned, startled, then stared at him. "Rick, what are you doing? Aren't you taking off now?"  
  
He got down on one knee and looking up at her, replied, "I couldn't leave without asking you one thing. Laurie, will you marry me?"  
  
Her eyes filled with tears. "Are you sure? Is it ok with A.J and Aunt Ceci?"  
  
He grinned at her, his heart thumping loudly in his ears. "Yes, darling. They practically threw me out of the plane. I only have a couple of minutes, so, will you put me out of my misery and marry me?"  
  
She smiled thru her tears, "Yes, Rick, oh yes!" He took her hand and slid the ring on her finger. She looked at it and gasped.  
  
"Oh, Rick, it's beautiful!" He stood up and kissed her, to the accompaniment of whistles and applause from a small crowd attracted by the proposal. They both looked around and Laurie blushed and said "Thank you." The flight attendant came over and hugged her, saying "Congratulations, Ms. Scott, I hope you'll be very happy! Mr. Simon, we have to go now." Laurie thanked her and then embraced him again.  
  
Heading back to the plane, Rick turned back at the doorway, and said, "Tell the Chief he was right, we're not ending anything, we're beginning!"  
  
By JTBWRITER 11/2003 


End file.
